ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Xas
Xas is a Phobosapien and an antagonist in M.E.G.A.. It is unknown if he will be a recurring villain. History Xas was born on an unnamed home planet of the Phobosapiens. When he was young, the Great One/The Evil Tick appeared as wanted to eat all life from it. (this happened before Ben 10). This shook all the creatures on the planet by surprise. The Phobosapiens managed to remove it from the planet. By this time, the planet was deteriorating. It was thrown back into space. However, the tick had sucked too much energy from the core destroying the planet killing off all life except Xas. When he was young, he discovered the ability to move through mirrors appearing in different places. Using this mirror, he escaped and arrived on Earth. However, he could not return to the planet. Learning the secret ways from a person he called, Zombozo, he managed to fuel himself with fear. He arrived in Brazil. Using his powers, he created a huge wave of fear in the area. Most people died from it after seeing things they can't see. However, through the efforts of Ben Tennyson, he managed to trap the alien in the maze of foliage making him unable to leave. He preyed on unsuspecting victims that came into the forest. Powers *He can make people unwillingly very frightened. The victim’s perception is altered, they may see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. He can augment the effect to make people go near insane. He can paralyse a person in fear or kill them by giving them a heart attack. *He can sense fear or become empowered by this fear. He could use the fear and manipulate them into physical strength and telekinesis. *He can summon mirrors out of nowhere. These mirrors can trap people in it. *He can teleport through mirrors allowing him to travel. (However, due to Gwen's spell, the mirrors in the city are useless) *He can bring people into the mirror dimension. *He has an ability to summon purple fire. Appearance He does not appear to have a physical form. To most people, he appeared as a tall man with eye sockets full of fire. Appearances He appeared in Fear Yourselves. When Rocketslug summoned spirits to open the hotel door, Xas used this opportunity to take over his body. He managed to trick the others into not thinking straight. Taking advantage of Rocketslug's body, he attacked Kross and Charbel who already knew his secret. Later in a brief battle, he trapped Tronfan, Ancy and Finn into the mirror. Kross used the spell to expel the alien out of Rocketslug. He managed to escape them once more. Again in a battle, he threw the users into a mirror dimension where he fought with them. Using Theme Song, Rocketslug managed to deafen Xas and escaped along with the others. His fate remains unknown (whether he is dead or alive). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:M.E.G.A. Category:Males